Harry y Rose Potter: La hermana secreta
by TheMysteriousFireFenix
Summary: –¿Por que debería creer algo de lo que dices? Haz mentido todo este tiempo –le gritó Harry, Rose se estaba desesperando, había arriesgado todo por este idiota, ¿y así le pagaba? –!Porque soy tu maldita hermana Harry estúpido Potter, por eso! (Durante El cáliz de fuego)
1. Rose

Rose

"It's a hard-knock life for us!"

"It's a hard-knock life for us!"

"'Stead of treated,"

"We get tricked!"

"'Stead of kisses,"

"We get kicked!"

"It's a hard-knock life!"

-It´s a hard-knock life, Annie the movie

* * *

Rose se hallaba acostada boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vívido y tenía las manos sobre la cara. La antigua cicatriz en forma de rayo le ardía bajo el blusón como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo.

Se incorporó en la litera con una mano tocándose la cicatriz del hombro y la otra buscando en la oscuridad su lámpara de noche. Al prenderla, el dormitorio se volvió un lugar un poco más iluminado. Rose bajó de la litera, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, y caminó silenciosamente con una mano agarrando su linterna hacia la puerta.

Finalmente llegó a la gran puerta de roble que daba al pasillo, y lenta y silenciosamente, como era su costumbre, giró la manija para dar paso al inmenso pasillo. Sus suaves pasos en el frío suelo tenían dirección al final del pasillo, donde, dentro de una ventilación, se hallaba el camino a su escondite: un antiguo y pequeño cuarto de limpieza del que nadie sabía.

Rose lo había encontrado hace unos meses cuando se ocultaba de Winifred (una de las bravuconas del orfanato). Se le había ocurrido meterse dentro del túnel de ventilación y una vez que Winifred había pasado, pensó en explorar por la ventilación.

La recompensa por supuesto, había sido encontrar ese cuartito del que nadie se acordaba ni sabía. Llegada al lugar se dispuso a mirarse el hombro en un espejo de la habitación. Se veía completamente normal, pero aún le ardía.

Así que se sentó en una silla, dispuesta a recordar su sueño, un hombre con cara pálida de serpiente… el cadáver de otro chico en el pasto… un hombre al que llamaban Colagusano. ¡Rayos! El sueño ya se le estaba olvidando, típico de Rose, todo el mundo le decía que era una olvidadiza.

–Maldita sea –murmuro entre dientes–. ¿Y ahora que no podré dormir, que se supone que haga?

Se volteó a ver al espejo, frente a ella había una adolescente de 14 años, más flaca de lo normal, con cabello negro como azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, y piel clara. No completamente limpia, eso era obvio.

Si querías sobrevivir al **Instituto para Niños sin Hogar de la Señorita Blake** , Rose te tenía un consejo. No esperes jamás que alguien sea amable contigo. Jamás. No te comportes como princesa mimada, porque la "señorita" Blake igual te va a dejar trapeando y sin comer si no haces tus tareas. Eso le había pasado a la pobre de Mirna de 5 años, después de su castigo, no había vuelto a llorar por que su ropa tenía lodo. Es más, ni siquiera volvió a llorar por las noches, rogando a sus padres que vinieran por ella mientras agarraba su pequeña muñeca.

Rose había dejado atrás esa faceta hace mucho, al menos eso se obligaba a pensar. Había que ser muy fuerte en ese lugar, o al menos pretender serlo, y llorar por las noches no ayudaba con el perfil de chica dura.

Hablando de, mejor iba saliendo o la vieja estúpida de la señora Blake notaría que no estaba en su cama. Y eso significaría no desayunar a la mañana siguiente, ni cenar, y trapear 2 horas extras.

Rose suspiró antes de entrar a la ventilación, era una vida dura, pero al menos tenía un techo y, aunque escaso, algo que comer, sabía que no podía quejarse. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y después, con mucho cuidado, saco la punta del pie. Pisó lenta y suavemente cual pluma, y una vez que el pie estaba abajo, Rose dejo escapar una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Luego de esos segundos de tensión, se apresuró a salir de la ventilación y caminar rápido hacia la habitación con puerta de roble al final del pasillo, pero una suave brisa robó su atención.

Volteo sobre sus talones y vio que la ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar a la fresca noche. Lo mejor sería cerrarla o la "señorita" Blake se enteraría de que alguien había estado fuera de la cama, Rose a veces no podía contener el pensamiento de cuanto se parecía la dueña del orfanato a un perro de caza. ¡Vaya si hasta había parecido físico!

Una suave brisa en la cara le recordó que debía cerrar la ventana, así que se acercó y alargó un brazo para agarrar la manija. ¿Cómo se había abierto de todas maneras? Cuando ella salió no estaba abierta, no había ninguna suave brisa de noche. ¿O la había y ella no lo había notado?

Repentinamente, otra brisa la golpeo en la cara, pero esta no era dulce y ligera, esta era dura y pesada, forzada…

Algo se movió en las sombras del mercado, causándole dar un saltito y leve chillido de sorpresa. Rose, curiosa como era, se asomó más, para dar otro chillido cuando la sombra volvió a aparecer y desaparecer.

Rose miró hacia abajo, y luego hacia dentro, unos segundos más de demora no le harían daño a nadie. Miró debajo del sofá de la sala de estar, y movió un tablón suelto, revelando una cuerda, siempre había que tener un az bajo la manga.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato, o en este caso, a Rose_ pensó mientras bajaba con la cuerda por la fría pared de ladrillos. Una vez abajo se propuso a encontrar la misteriosa sombra, así que lentamente y algo insegura empezó a caminar hacía las sombras.

Los puestos de mercado estaban inhóspitos, y no habría nadie hasta las cinco o seis de la mañana, lo cual solo le causaba más confusión. ¿Quién estaba por ahí a esas horas de la noche?

De la nada, Rose tropezó con algo, una roca, y cayó al suelo.

–Estúpida roca, porque nunca me fijo –se quejó sobándose las rodillas.

Entonces lo vio, una cara pálida, con ojos negros y sin vida, mirándola. Grito antes de taparse la boca, nadie debía oírla o la descubrirían. Empezó a retroceder lentamente, todos los pelos de la nuca en punta, y finalmente se dio cuenta.

Era una marioneta, _ella_ se había asustado por una simple marioneta. Dejó escapar el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que contenía, y luego se rio. Se rio por lo tonto que había sido estar asustada de _una simple marioneta_.

Se volteó para irse pero se quedó paralizada, frente a ella había un hombre pálido, con cara parecida a la de una serpiente, sujetando lo que parecía un palo contra su corazón, que latía a mil por hora.

Solo se escuchó un grito desgarrador, a la mañana siguiente, lo único que se encontró fue la marioneta, aun mirando con sus ojos sin vida el lugar donde la chica había estado.


	2. Trato

**Me olvidé de hacerlo el capítulo pasado pero aquí va:**

" **Yo, TheMysteriousFireFenix, juró por el Río Estigio que no soy dueña de Harry Potter ni ningún personaje excepto mi OC Rose, si miento, que me hagan cenizas con la varita de Saúco, me bese un Dementor, o llévenme al Tártaro."**

 **Por cierto, para Summer Leigh Wind: Yes, I knew that was wrong, I made a seriously stupid mistake… Spanish is my mother language so I looked for it as ESPAÑOL, I forgot it´s an English site and it was Spanish not Español. Like I couldn't find it, and you know you can´t publish if you don´t select a language, I picked random. Sorry if that disturbed you :(**

 **Y para Zafir09: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto** **,** **me temo que tu deseo de que no le pase nada no va a pasar, justo lo contrario ;)**

 **Okay, pasado** **eso** **, sigamos…**

* * *

Trato

"Same old song "

"Just a drop of water in an endless sea"

"All we do crumbles to the ground"

"Though we refuse to see"

"Dust in the wind"

"All we are is dust in the wind"

-Dust in the wind

* * *

La puerta se abrió revelando una chica en posición fetal temblando en el rincón. Colagusano sentía algo de pena por ella, tenía rajadas por todo el cuerpo además de varios moretones (toda cortesía de Barty Crouch Jr.) y al ver la puerta abierta se encogía de terror y temblaba.

–Vamos, el Maestro quiere saber si ya estás dispuesta a cumplir con sus términos –Le dijo en tono grave.

La única respuesta fue un leve sollozo de parte de la chica mientras intentaba pararse, antes de que sus piernas cedieran y cayera al frío concreto de su celda. Al ver que no podía ni siquiera pararse, la chica no aguanto más y echo a llorar. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah sí, Rose.

Colagusano dejó salir un suspiro y fue hasta la chica, no podían tardarse, el Señor Tenebroso no lo toleraría. Así que la cargo hasta el final del pasillo, abrió la puerta, y la arrojó enfrente de su maestro.

* * *

Rose estaba aterrorizada, aunque lo que veía fuera solo un bebe feo, esos ojos sin emoción le ponían la piel de gallina. _Estúpida, si no hubieras ido de metiche no estarías aquí. Tal vez fregando y sin comer, pero no estarías recibiendo golpes y no te estarían clavando cuchillos todo el maldito día. Y esa cosa, la "Crucio" ni siquiera lo hubieras experimentado._

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba exhausta (física y mentalmente) si no fuera por esos ojos sin emoción que le mandaban escalofríos por la espalda, hacía mucho rato que hubiera dejado que el sueño la venciera.

En su primer encuentro pensó que era un hombre, pero eran 2, uno sujetándolo mientras el otro apuntaba lo que ahora conocía como varita. Había escuchado que llamaba así al palo unas noches después de llegar.

–Así que, veo que mi fiel mortífago ha hecho bien su trabajo –Soltó una risa cruel–. ¿Estás lista para cumplir con mis términos, o necesitas más de esto? –Pregunto mientras el hombre de al lado (¿Barty? No estaba segura) sacaba su varita.

Rose se puso a temblar, y lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza. Ya sabía que significaba, esa cosa, el solo la movía, decía Crucio, y un dolor inimaginable la asaltaba. Era peor que todos los golpes, peor que cualquier cuchillo y cortada.

– ¡Por favor, hare lo que sea, solo déjeme ir, no hablare de esto a nadie, se lo ruego, tenga piedad! –Rogó mientras sollozaba y temblaba violentamente.

– ¿Dejarte ir? –Y echo otra risotada– No querida, necesito que hagas otras cosas…

Eso solo la asusto más, el tono en que dijo "otras cosas" no le agradaba nada. ¿La meterían al negocio de la prostitución? El simple pensamiento mando escalofríos por su espalda. Como si leyendo su mente, el horrible bebe la miró con diversión.

–Aunque admito que sería divertido, no, eso no es lo que harás, verás, yo pertenezco a un grupo de personas muy especiales. Se llaman magos, y pueden hacer todo tipo de cosas, desde jugar con tu mente, hasta matarte con una palabra. Todos los magos van a escuelas de magia, y un antiguo adversario mío va a una llamada Hogwarts –Una mirada breve de enojo paso por su cara al decirlo–, este mago tiene 14 años y se llama Harry Potter. Tu trabajo es infiltrarte en Hogwarts como estudiante de intercambio de una de las 2 escuelas que van a llegar, y ayudar a Barty –Señaló al hombre con la varita– a asegurarse que el plan se llevé a cabo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

–P-pe-pero, yo no tengo magia

–En eso estás mal querida, ya que, eres la hermana gemela de la persona a la que quiero matar, consecuentemente, una bruja.

Rose no pudo evitarlo, su boca se abrió formando una o perfecta. ¿Tenía un hermano? Espera, por que debería hacerle caso a este demente, seguro, la asustaba, pero no significaba que le creyera. Por todo lo que ella sabía, esta podía ser un banda de lunáticos que se creían magos y se habían inventado una escuela.

¿Sería Harry Potter algún chico de una banda enemiga? Parecía una explicación lógica, pero con unos dementes nunca se sabía…

El único problema, si lo pensabas fríamente, era que si no lo hacía, las cosas podían ponerse feas. Aparte, si la iban a llevar a una "escuela", quizás podría pedir ayuda de alguna autoridad, y si no, podía escaparse, solo eran 3 después de todo.

Los pros ganaban a los contras, así que aparento miedo (el cual en verdad tenía solo debía exagerarlo un poco) y abrió la garganta seca para hablar.

–E-está b-bien

–Entonces, querida, dejemos que Barty te llevé a tu habitación para explicarte a detalle lo que necesitas saber –La miró a los ojos y cambio de tono mientras esbozaba una fría y horrible sonrisa–. Y si se te pasa por la mente traicionarme, haré que sufras algo que te dejará pensando que lo que hacemos ahora contigo es solo un rasguño. ¿Entiendes?

Rose asintió con la cabeza, por alguna razón, no dudaba de lo que decía. Y mientras Barty la arrastraba hasta alguna habitación no podía dejar de pensar:

 _¿En qué cosa me he metido?_


	3. Planes

**Ya lo sé, el acento francés es lo peor del universo, lo siento si ofendí a alguien. Gracias a todos los que votan y siguen, es algo genial de verdad**

* * *

Planes

 _Oh, it's just me, myself and I_ _  
_ _Solo ride until I die_ _  
_ _Cause I got me for life_ _  
_ _(Got me for life, yeah)_ _  
_ _Oh I don't need a hand to hold_ _  
_ _Even when the night is cold_ _  
_ _I got that fire in my soul_

-Me myself and I, Easy-G

 _Una de dos, o estoy perdiendo la cabeza, o este rollo de la magia es real…_ pensaba Rose mientras se veía en un espejo roto. Después de su trato hace un par de semanas con, el bebé feo (no sabía cómo llamarlo, seguían diciéndole "maestro" o "mi señor" pero nunca decían su nombre) la habían reubicado. Ya no vivía en una oscura celda, vivía en, un oscuro ático, vaya cambio.

Lo bueno era que haya arriba había algunas cajas con cosas: una manta, un espejo, algunas vasijas, etc.

Así que juntando unas cajas y poniéndole una manta encima, Rose había hecho algo parecido a una cama. En las vasijas había guardado algunas sobras de comida por si acaso, y el espejo, bueno, solo lo sacaba para revisarse después de una serie de tortura.

Escucho el distintivo ruido de la puerta al ático abriéndose, e instintivamente agarró su varita. Hacía unos días Barty le había traído un centenar de cajas con varitas mágicas adentro, había probado varias antes de que una curiosa varita de madera de higuera y núcleo de fénix se decidiera a ir con ella.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Colagusano, y Rose bajó la varita. Colagusano era la persona del trío que le caía mejor, no la lastimaba y le trataba con gentileza.

Desde el día en que había hecho el trato la habían estado instruyendo en la magia y las reglas de su sociedad. Ya tenían un plan, dado que lo único que querían las escuelas era hacer una gran entrada, reposarían cerca y luego entrarían.

Beauxbatons no sería excepción, así que Rose sería transportada afuera de la carroza por Colagusano (Barty se había ido para el inicio del curso) y luego pediría refugio como _una pobre niña indefensa_.

Su alias sería Jacqueline Highlander, bruja de enseñanza en casa, que había viajado por el mundo con sus padres, quienes habían perdido la vida en una terrible noche que se incendió la casa.

Sin dinero ni padres, había pasado varios días con hambre por el bosque (lo cual no sería difícil de creer, dado el estado de su ropa y cuerpo) y por _algún_ milagro se había con el carruaje.

Más, su parecido con el tal Harry Potter habría hecho las cosas sospechosas, así que se había visto forzada a cortarse el cabello hasta un poco debajo de las orejas y rizárselo.

Aparte de ponerse lentes de contacto azules y hacerse un poco más alta con un hechizo llamado " _incrementum_ ". Si eso no era exagerar, entonces el tener que cambiarse de un color de piel pálido a uno chocolate con otro hechizo lo era. Ya no podía reconocerse a sí misma en el espejo.

Otra razón para odiar a Harry Potter.

El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Hacerle-La-Vida-Difícil-A-Todos había sido detestado por la chica desde que escucho su nombre. _Ella_ no estaría aquí si no fuera por el idiota, y debería ser él quien recibiera la tortura, no ella por su culpa.

–Apúrate a alistarte, nos vamos en cinco minutos niña.

La voz chillona de Colagusano la sacó de sus pensamientos, y antes de que pudiera responderle, él ya había cerrado la puerta. Se "alistó" lo mejor que pudo, significado, se miró al espejo y con un poco de agua se limpió como pudo algo de la sangre de la ropa.

* * *

Rose esperaba impaciente desde los arbustos, cuanto se iba a tardar la maldita carroza. Sería tan fácil escapar ahora, sola, en medio del bosque. Pero, no, no estaba sola, Colagusano la observaba desde el árbol más cercano, y aun si lograra engañarlo, ¿qué cuernos se suponía que hiciera después?

No conocía el bosque en el que estaba, y por lo que había aprendido, estaría indefensa ante cualquier tipo de criaturas mágicas, su rango de hechizos no era muy variado.

Así que se limitó a suspirar y sacudir la cabeza, cuando tuviera un buen plan, y no solo una tonta esperanza, entonces, y solo _entonces_ , actuaría.

Un batir de alas y relinche de caballos la sacó de sus pensamientos, y vio a la distancia una carroza tan enorme como una casa. Si no lo sabía para entonces, la seña de Colagusano le indicó que ese era el carruaje de Beauxbatons.

Cuando el carruaje aterrizó al fin, una señora gigante salió de él, seguida de otras chicas y chicos.

–Muy bien, vamos a comensag con la planeagción del Togneo, ¿oui? –proclamó para callar el bullicio que había comenzado.

Rose inspiró, y dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire, era ahora o nunca. No podía estar más nerviosa, ¿y si no le creían? ¿Y si decidían que era una farsa?

Había tanto en riesgo, y ella no quería que lo hubiera. Quería estar en la familiaridad del orfanato, con la pequeña Mirna que ya no era una niña, y Winifred la bravucona. ¡Que daría porque esto fuera un sueño! Rayos, si hasta se alegraría de ver a la vieja cascarrabias que era la señorita Blake.

Pero nadie estaba ahí.

Solo ella y sus pensamientos, estaba en terreno enemigo, y no sabía en quién confiar. Tendría que arreglárselas ella sola, y no se dejaría vencer, solo se necesitaba a ella para eso.

 _Que empiece el show._

Puso su mejor cara de asustada y aturdida (lo cual no fue difícil) y se tambaleo hasta la carroza. Ignoro los gritos de susto de los estudiantes, se tiró enfrente de la directora, y dirigió todo su miedo, todo su nerviosismo, toda la desconfianza, todo el aturdimiento que sentía en su voz.

–Ayúdeme por favor

* * *

Desde un arbusto lejano, Colagusano sonrió ante lo bien que la chica actuaba, y lo fácil que había caído la directora.

Pronto, muy pronto, todos pagarían…


End file.
